Arstotzka
Arstotzka, '''sometimes known as the '''Union of Arstotzka is a nation formed of various European peoples from Earth set up following the Terran Diaspora in 2130. Geograpghically, rich lush mountainous regions and the large expanses of forests on Arstotzka is largely reminiscent of the Old Earth's northern regions of the North American continent. The towns and cities are very reminicient of Baltic towns with only large cities out of the way of Arstotkza's national parks featuring modern urban constructions. Government Arstotzka maintains an absolute Monarchy, the head of state is often holds the final vote on matters. The monarch is assisted by a Court of Ministers, each of whom are in charge of a council which rules on specifics of every day life. The monarch maintains close relations with the Arstotzkan Intelligence Bureau, which provides intel to the governing body about the various going-ons of the nation. The current ruler is Evie Coburg, a reknown proponent of the military and a famed Titan pilot. Her brother, Erik Coburb is the current director of the AIB. Their parents, Maximilian Coburg, sceded the throne to his daughter in order to take up an advisory role within the Council of Ministers as Monika Coburg, mother of the two has done being the former director of the AIB. The ruling family is surrounded by a extensive extended family whom all serve auxiliary government roles, however within House Coburg, blood is not the determing factor for power, with many former Coburgs having been disowned and outsiders being adopted in. Culture & People A strong national identity is promoted ever since birth, the rich multicultural ethnic background of the Arstotzkan people stem from them "Left Over" policy of the original operators of the last colony ship that left the old earth. The Coburg family spent their entire fortune building a colony ship, gathering as much people as possible from the different parts of the world, with a lot of it from eastern Europe and Asia, most of which were unfortunately not lucky enough to get aboard the other colony ships. Once Arstotzka was established, it's people banded together, breaking gender, religious, ethnic and other barriers to unite under the banner of Arstotzkan. In Arstotzka chivalry, hard work, good behavior a humble attitude and personal responsibility are seen as the best virtues to have with self sacrifice seen as a heroic act. The great outdoors are seen as a national treasure and it's people fervently preserve the natural well being of the planet with the majority loving camping, canoeing and other outdoor activities. Technology and progress are also amongst the nation's priorities, it's education system strongly promotes the sciences and technology, encouraging entrepreneurship, creativity and critical thinking amongst other things. Military Plagued by war from an ancient hated enemy, Arstotzkans place great importance of on military readiness. It maintains a strong internal and external intelligence agency and invests heavily in a highly efficient logisitcs and management. It's primary military arm is made up of automatons controled with human-like intelligence. Only Arstotzka's navy is manned, with the Marine corp and Naval Air Corp reporting to Naval High Command Arstotzka's military doctrine mandates a minimum level of readiness regarding most situations using Defense Conditions Levels set by the Minister of Defense. But as the armed forces themselves train and mobilize, the intelligence services move quickly to gather as much information as possible on any given threat or ally involved in the situation. The goal is to gather as much data about the upcoming conflict in order to form multiple plans. Close cooperation between the intelligence services and the military with close oversight by civilian leadership allows the military to ensure that their forces operate properly according to regulation, complaints and issues these forces are always addressed and problems that might arise are dealt with swiftly. Logistical mastery by the military high brass is required when becoming an officer, excellent communication skills are also amongst desired assets an officer must posses. Military service is often highly regarded and veterans on Arstotzka receive great benefits, Arstotzkans also regard military service and a successful service as a coming of age rite and many young men an women will serve for a few years before becoming reservists and entering a seperate career. Veterans that get recommendation letters from their superiors or are recongnized to have served well can receive scholarships and free college level education. Orokin Aside the natural wonders of the planet, ancient ruins of a sophisticated hyper advanced civilization remain, dating back hundreds of thousands of years. Much of the old ruins have yet to be explored, complex labyrinthine vaults hide great libraries of knowledge ripe for the taking. Amongst these discoveries, a race of ancient warriors of the old empire carry one what remains of the defunct civilization, with very little knowledge of their history, an uneasy peace between them and Arstotzka reigns. Warmaster Bechamel, leader of the so called "Tenno" resides in orbital dojos secluded from the planet. Although the Tenno do not involve themselves in everyday Arstotzkan life, they provide vital support to the Arstotzkan military in exchange of supplies and access to Arstotzkan space. History Arstotzka was formed initially by remnants from throughout Europe notably Russian, Germany, and the Baltic States. Thanks to a conceded effort by the Coburg familly, the founders of the colony ship "Arstotzka" large amounts of people from other nations including people in South East Asia, North America as well as Oceania. Today it is estimated Arstotzka is populated by around 3.5 billion individuals. For about a century starting since the first landing of the colony ship, an ancient enemy know as the Grineer repeatedly raided the small colony, eventually occupying small nation. Raided for supplies and resources. Arstotzka eventually fought back, going through a 10 year long revolutionary war before the Grineer decided to pull out. Category:Player Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Arstotzka Category:Human Nations